Wings Of Icarus
by featherofwords
Summary: What happens when a powerful archangelxdemon falls in love with one of the boys? What will happen to them all when the fallen and the demons come looking for blood and power? (not a very good summary but the story explains better). Some swearing/violence/sexual scenes.


**Author Note: I'm sorry about the quality/shortness. it's my first story so i haven't introduced Sam or Dean or Cas yet, that should be in the next chapter which will hopefully be longer! Please review, i'm always looking for constructive criticism! (i haven't really re-read it as i haven't had time, sorry!) :-)**

1.

I stared over to the other side of the room where a petite girl with blonde hair was furiously kicking the walls and screaming to be let out and 'did they know who her father was?!'. The girl had been at it for hours since they'd been tossed in the room, a bare concrete tiny cupboard of a room with pee smelling floors and a double sided screen along one side by the locked door. I'd resigned myself to sitting in a corner after scouring the place from inch to inch looking for anything that could aid my escape, but boy, this girl was making it hard to even think.

"I'm freaking Tessa Paisley! Open up immediately!" She yelled once again, letting a frustrated punch hit the wall before holding it and screaming in pain. Finally, she slumped to the floor and stared dejectedly at the ground. Her shoulder length blonde hair was still immaculately groomed and straight whilst her makeup hadn't budged around her blue eyes. The only sign of fatigue was the colour of her skin, which went from pale to death in a few hours.

She noticed me staring and smirked. "What?" I had the feeling a middle finger would follow so turned my gaze away.

"Nothing, shouldn't you know from experience that making a racket would do nothing?" I reply, looking for any weakness in the walls…again.

"Someone ought too. You just sit there looking all drugged and stupid" she examined her nails and let out a groan. "And those idiots chipped my damn gels!"

I would have happily smacked her silly right there and then but that would be giving into their demands.

"So, how did you get here?" I asked softly, meeting her tired gaze. She shrugged and looked away.

"I'm guessing the same as you…" she sniffed and flung her hair back. "I was running a bath when I heard a noise, so I went to investigate and some guy jumped me then bam, I'm here sitting with you chatting cheerfully about prison life! What about you?"

I rolled my eyes; this was going to be difficult.

"Pretty much the same except I fought back… did the guys look strange to you?" I remembered the sneering of one of the guys and planned to kill him first, if we ever got out. Demons were bitches to kill but I could manage it, I'd done it accidentally before I was captured and thrown in here anyway.

"Yeah…before I was knocked out…the guy had, well I suppose it must be a fashion thing in kidnappers these days…but he had black eyes…" she said haltingly. I frowned and got to my feet, pacing the walls as I went. "Slow down, you're making me dizzy" The girl, Tess, complained.

"Tess, we need to work together if we're going to get out ok. So just follow my lead and you'll be fine" I hiss as I walk past her, not wanting those black eyed freaks to hear. Luckily, Tess just nodded and stayed silent. I remained leaned against the wall and watched the door.

Hours of this passed, Tess would get up and walk around, and moaning about the state of things before picking her split ends and sitting back down again. I stayed stood against the wall, crossing my arms on occasion. Eventually, I heard the mechanisms move and motioned for Tess to stand behind me.

The door seemed to take forever to open and then I swung outward in one smooth movement, I strode forward and tucked myself against the wall by the door. Holding my hand out to tell Tess to stay where she was, to which I received a 'what the fuck!' mouthing and a fidgety bait. The demon guy on guard strode in and I lunged, kicking his kneecap before grabbing his hair and smashing his face into the floor. Tess ran around us and made it out the door; unfortunately this sucker was damn fast and had whipped round to land a punch onto the side of my face. I wheeled back with the impact falling out of the door way as the guy snarled and lunged at me again…only to have the door shut in his face.

Tess stood panting by the door and offered me her hand to which I gratefully accepted.

"Ok, where to boss?"

"Call me Alex…" I smile. "This way, keep close"

"Shit" I say as we race down each corridor to find only dead ends. We'd acquired a wrench and a metal bar on our travels which made me slightly confident in our escape; Tess had held the wrench at an arm's length, disgust over her face.

"It's dirty!"

"No shit Sherlock"

"Well excuse me for wanting to look after my brand new Chanel silk blouse, god!" she exclaimed as I pulled her down another corridor.

"Shut up, Princess" I hiss as I cut off her protests by slapping a hand over her mouth as I listened for footsteps, happy I couldn't hear any, I pulled at the broken banister at the end of the corridor, feeling successful when it broke off in my hands. I resisted the urge to punch the air and hurried Tess back the way we'd come.

Which is where we are now, running and swearing at each dead end as alarms rang around the building. Tess was starting to panic and hyperventilate as I pulled her down each corridor, on the last one I could see three black eyes swirled to watch us come scrambling down the hallway. I skidded to a stop and pulled Tess up before she fell from my sudden stop and started to turn around only to see three other figures behind us in the shiny wall reflection.

"Shit" I muttered yet again, eyeing the door beside Tess just as I spotted the tell-tale red eyes of hell hounds ready to leap into action by their owners legs. I gulp and spin to a stop, I'd have to measure my timing exactly so not to have a hell hound fall through the door with us but close enough so the black eyed people would be disorientated for a second. I froze and grabbed Tess arm as the hellhounds lurched forward, she struggled against me wanting to run or hide from the demons, unable to see the threat racing towards her with salvia dripping from those deadly fangs. At the last possible second I pushed Tess as hard as I could whilst spinning around to see the first hellhound leaping into the air, claws outstretched and eyes focused solely on carving me up. I threw my hands over my face and thought about the last place I'd felt truly safe and contented before I was knocked off my feet and smacked against the hard flooring. I waited for the deadly blows to come and the gut wrenching agony but nothing came, I stayed still with my hands over my face for a few more seconds before I realised that fluorescent light wasn't filtering through the gaps in my arms. Lowering my arms I look upward to see the night sky through tall, thick trees. I could feel the hard floor of the forest beneath me and the crackling of dead leaves as I sat upright.

"What the heck was that!?"

I whipped my head around which caused my vision to momentarily sparkle and my head to thump as I saw Tessa sitting beside me massaging her arm. "Next time, inform me when I'm going to have a hard landing or so help me, I will sue your ass" I stifle a smile and climb to my feet, offering her a hand which she took gingerly and then proceeded to brush down her dirty outfit, complaining about the money she'd spent before I started walking in the only direction I knew.

"Keep up" I called over my shoulder as she struggled through the underbrush, cursing me with every stumble and fall. I was having way too much fun seeing the posh bitch struggle but my fun subsided when we reached the main track to the bunker. I stopped on the outskirts of the woods, something didn't feel right.

"Whoa! Signal when you're stopping!" Tess hissed as she collided with my back, I held up a hand for her to be quiet and gently moved forward making no sound, I heard the soft steady breathing just to my right and then again three times to my left counting four sets in total. I froze, I had no weapon, no way to tell what they were in this light and I had Tess to protect.

Tess sensing my unease stayed still, eyes darting everywhere, waves of fear rolling off her and causing goose bumps to appear on my arms. I heard the sniffing and then Tessa's startled scream ripped through the air, spinning around in one fluid motion I aimed a kick at the thing that had knocked her to the ground, pushing it off her as I grabbed her arm and pulled her upright.

It had gone for her neck and I saw it had succeeded in drawing blood, cursing myself I pushed Tess behind me and barely had time to right myself as a fist connected with the side of my face. By now Tess was screaming with all her might and clutching her neck which was bleeding through her hand, me and the guy were fighting hard, he was trying to get to her having smelt the blood and now his friends had joined in the fray.

The guy smiled sharply and I realised I was dealing with ghouls. I grabbed the guy as he attacked and smashed him against the tree, catching a sharp branch that fell with his impact and impaling him through the heart before turning around and kicking another one that got too close to Tess, ripping the branch out and striking it through the ghoul girls head with precision. I watched as she screamed before dropping and then I was flying through the air, my head smacking against a large rock whilst my back groaned from the impact. I stayed still a second taking inventory and wondering how the hell he got the drop on me before Tess's frightened screams brought me back to reality.

Climbing unsteadily to my feet, I raised the small piece of wood I had left and let it fly towards the ghoul, landing in his neck. Only enough to distract him, but enough time to straddle him on the ground and pull his heart out. I watched with slightly blurry vision as the still, red mess in my hand spurted out blood before tossing it away and falling to the ground, wiping the blood from my face as Tess clutched her neck, her eyes wide, her mouth open as she screamed. The last thing I saw before I closed my eyes was a pair of deep familiar blue eyes…

_Castiel?_


End file.
